Beso Esperanza
by Little innonce
Summary: Cuando el beso termino después de varios minutos, varias horas y varios días, se miraron a los ojos ambos acababan de encontrar lo que tantas veces negaron, lo que intentaron borrar con el tiempo, lo que alguna vez quisieron olvidar con las distancias.


Ginny entró riendo a la madriguera, estaba muy entonada

Ginny entró riendo a la madriguera, estaba muy entonada. El vino que había bebido con su novio se le había subido la cabeza rápidamente, una botella de vino le hacía bastante mal aun cuando la compartía ni el whisky de fuego lograba ese efecto de nublarle la mente y colocarla en un estado de semiinconsciencia donde todo giraba a su alrededor y se veía lindo y brillante. Sonrió estúpidamente, mientras su prometido la sostenía por la cintura para evitar su torcido andar a la vez de que no se cayera. Decidió que su novio de turno le gustaba más que el living de su casa, así que se dio vuelta y lo miró muy coquetamente.

- Bien Ginny – habló el novio – creo que llegamos.

- ¿Y no te quieres quedar un poco más? – habló arrastrando las palabras pero con gran agilidad logró colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Yo…no me gusta tentar mi suerte tanto – sonrió y la besó brevemente en los labios – lo mejor será que me vaya.

- ¿Y si quisiera que te quedarás? – le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa eróticamente, su novio la miró con preocupación mientras Ginny lograba hilar un breve pensamiento sobre que el vino la excitaba mucho.

- Si baja alguien me mata y a ti te encierran linda – intentó separarla pero ella acababa de comenzar a lamer su torso lo que lo desconcentraba mucho

- El – besó su cuello – que venga…alguien – le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones – lo hace más peligroso – él ante eso respondió tomándola de las nalgas y pegándola contra la pared, definitivamente estaba más que dispuesto a acostarse con ella y todo lo demás le importaba muy poco había logrado excitarlo en tan sólo unos segundos, le subió el vestido hasta la cintura acariciando sus piernas mientras la besaba bruscamente en sus labios, después de unos minutos logró separarse y la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó una vez más, antes de sacarle su ropa interior él estaba sorprendido ante la actuación de Ginny generalmente le costaba mucho llevársela a la cama y ahora ella estaba así de fácil, ojalá que dijera que sí pronto la excitación era demasiado.

Estaban pegados en la pared continua a la escalera cualquiera podía verlos pero parecía que a ninguno le importaba. Ginny tenía los sentidos nublados tanto por el alcohol como por el deseo y su novio la miraba expectante, ella mandó al diablo cualquier posibilidad de que alguien entrara en casa eran las dos de la mañana, imposible.

- Por supuesto – y lo besó atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, su novio comenzó a meter la mano bajo el vestido cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los dejó estáticos. Que no sean mis padres por favor, fue el último pensamiento antes de permitir que sus ojos se cerraran por un segundo sin separarse…la puerta se abrió.

- Vaya, vaya – habló la persona que venía recién entrando – Si es la pequeña Ginny dando un espectáculo – Ginny escuchó la voz del recién llegado no sabía si con alivio o con escalofríos, conocía demasiado bien esa voz, la había escuchado desde que tenía once años y era una voz que alguna vez susurro palabras de amor para ella.

- ¡Harry! – sonrió con sorna mientras se bajaba el vestido y se arreglaba un tirante, con sólo verlo su piel se erizó. Se separó de su prometido y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza se acercó hasta él para saludarlo, a su lado una escultural modelo que la sobrepasaba como mínimo por diez centímetros le sonreía tontamente.

- No debiste interrumpirlos cariño – acarició el brazo de Harry – Ginny intentó que sus ojos no hablaran mucho, estaba tan muerta de vergüenza como de rabia, no sabía porque nadie le había contado que Harry llegaba hoy y más encima acompañado de esa morena, la miró con desdén – A las parejas no se le interrumpe – tenía una voz hueca y bastante desagradable y su risa era igual, ella no sabía como Harry podía estar con alguien como ella como era que no se aburría.

- No te preocupes cariño, Ginny y yo nos hemos vistos envueltos en situaciones peores o mejores, no sabría describirlo – le sonrió a la pelirroja que lo fulminó con su mirada sin poder evitar que ante ese comentario se le habían venido muchas imágenes sobre lo que alguna vez fue su pasado.

- Bueno – intentó continuar Ginny - ¡Hola Harry! – lo saludó con un breve beso en la mejilla al igual que a su acompañante, las dos veces tuvo que empinarse para saludar claro está que si tuvo que hacerlo más con Harry.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludó finalmente el novio de Ginny después de que se había terminado de arreglar – Disculpen por el bochornoso momento, me siento muy avergonzado, no somos así – le tendió la mano a Harry y luego a su acompañante.

- No te preocupes – agregó Harry – es mejor que haya sido yo quien entró por la puerta y no Ron o cualquiera de los hermanos Weasleys eso si que hubiera sido complicado de explicar, sobre todo porque Ron viene en camino. Verás – miró al novio – Hermione está embarazada y tiene unos antojos muy inusuales y muy frecuentes.

- Debe ser complicado – rodeó por los hombros a Ginny atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo.

- Nadie me dijo que venías – habló Ginny quien había pasado a segundo plano. Pero al escuchar la respuesta de Harry se arrepintió inmediatamente.

- De todas maneras no deberías montar este espectáculo en el living, yo no diré nada pero para la próxima vez ten más cuidado – la miró con fuerza, sin evitar que sus ojos recorrieran cada parte de su delicado cuerpo que conocía tan bien.

- Bueno si Ron con Hermione vienen en camino será mejor que me vaya a acostar – se tocó su frente, le dolía un poco la cabeza – no me siento tan bien como creía – se tambaleó un poco producto de los efectos del alcohol, pero su novio la sostuvo.

- ¿Amor, quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó el novio sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- No cariño, debes irte mañana te toca un gran día y ya es tarde.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto – lo besó en los labios, en señal de despedida pero el beso comenzó a alargarse demasiado, y Harry tosió – Lo siento – se disculpó Ginny, sonrió y besó una vez más a su novio en la mejilla – Hasta mañana Harry y tú número un millón también que descanses – sonrió con sorna y subió la escalera escuchó un crack de desaparición y a la morena que reía tontamente, subió más rápido.

Ginny se afirmó de la baranda con fuerza para evitar que se cayera el alcohol se iba lentamente de su organismo pero no podía evitar todavía el hecho de que le nublaba los sentidos, incluso llegó a tropezarse y habría estado a punto de darse con la escalera si alguien no la hubiera sostenido por su estómago, Ginny sintió el calor de la mano que la había tomado y no pudo evitar que su respiración se volviera agitada ¿cómo había sido ella capaz de creer que podría olvidar su presencia, su tacto, su olor y todo lo que él significaba con otro hombre?, ¿cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y creer que tres años separados iban a lograr borrar lo que una vida no pudo?, ¿tiempo al tiempo? Esa frase carecía de significado para ella, ella sólo necesitaba de un roce, de una palabra, de un acercamiento íntimo, sólo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre era suficiente para caer en la tentación de volver a amarlo, nada absolutamente nada podía borrar su amor ni siquiera el alcohol y mucho menos otro hombre.

La llevó hasta el baño y la sentó en el lavamanos, cerró la puerta con pestillo y puso un hechizo silenciador. Cuando la había tomado en brazos supo que nuevamente estaba rendida ante él no podía evitarlo por ningún motivo.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… - pronunció tantas veces su nombre como le fue posible, lo saboreó.

- Harry – logró pronunciar torpemente, el efecto iba disminuyendo. Había escondido su rostro en su pecho logrando inhalar su intoxicante olor, jamás había logrado olvidarlo.

- No vuelvas a hacer un comentario así – tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos – no – corrió su mirada, bastó un segundo en mirarla directamente a los ojos para olvidar todo lo que quería decirle para olvidarse de cualquier razón coherente que le dijera que estar con ella encerrada en un lugar tan minúsculo era malo.

- ¿Qué, no?

- No…me mires así.

- No te entiendo – no podía apartar sus ojos de los verdes de él, eran hipnotizantes la atraían como los insectos son atraídos hacia la luz.

- Cuando clavas tus ojos de esa manera sobre mí me desespero – rozó con sus manos sus mejillas, Harry necesitaba tanto su piel, la había extrañado aun cuando le costara admitirlo.

- Sigo sin entender – decidió tocarlo, no era seguro, pero no importaba tocó con sus pequeñas manos su pecho y pudo apreciar el tacto de su piel.

- Eres… - miró sus manos que lo acariciaban, cerró los ojos cortando el contacto con Ginny, sintió más de lo que se hubiera querido permitir.

- Soy…- siguió mirando su rostro, era hermoso cada parte de él era bella subió lentamente sus manos y acarició sus ojos cerrados Harry tomó sus muñecas y las separó de su piel evitó el contactó pero luego le besó las palmas de sus manos.

- Tres años…es mucho tiempo – abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba ella clavando sus inmensos ojos color chocolate sobre él.

- ¿No deberías estar con tu mujer un millón?

- No – admitió – quiero… - no pronunció más acarició su corto cabello, lo tenía hasta las mejillas extrañó su largo cabello.

- Harry…- ella también acarició su pelo – los…dos estamos…con alguien.

- Lo sé – admitió con total franqueza – pero me gustaría que estos tres años jamás hubieran existido – se alejó de ella varios centímetros y la miró.

- Yo…

- Sólo di lo que sientes.

- Yo, creo…que deseo lo mismo – levantó su mirada – pero fueron nuestras desiciones lo que nos llevaron hasta acá.

- Es verdad – volvió a acariciar su pelo – me gusta largo.

- Por algo…lo tengo corto – le costó decirlo.

- Me imaginaba.

- Harry se va a aburrir – lo miró para ver su reacción.

- ¿Te importa mucho?

- Un poco, si tenemos a alguien no creo que debamos engañarlos.

- Lo sé – acarició sus hombros – pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía, siempre nos evitamos y míranos ahora, es como si hubiéramos creído que el estar lejos eliminaría lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Imposible.

- Tienes…razón. Es como si todo este tiempo sólo nos hubiéramos limitado a existir y no a sentir. Aunque tú nunca dijiste que sentías.

- Sé que no dije nada como sé que no debería – la besó en la mejilla a ella le recorrió un escalofrío.

- También, lo sé. No deberíamos sentir.

- ¿Sintamos? – esperó alguna señal de ella, algo que le indicara que Ginny estaba de acuerdo, finalmente asintió. La besó en los labios con fuerza, con pasión, con hambre era como si finalmente después de tanto caminar hubiera encontrado agua la había encontrado a ella su fuente de vida, su esencia, su remedio, su luz, su todo…su amor eterno.

Cuando el beso termino después de varios minutos, varias horas y varios días, se miraron a los ojos ambos acababan de encontrar lo que tantas veces negaron, lo que intentaron borrar con el tiempo, lo que alguna vez quisieron olvidar con las distancias.

- Harry…yo – no fue capaz de decir nada más, él la había vuelto a besar expresando con esa caricia lo que las palabras jamás serían capaces de expresar.

- Eso hermosa se llama beso esperanza – la besó en la frente – el próximo mes te esperaré en King Cross, el lugar donde nos conocimos. El primer día del próximo mes. No lo olvides, te esperaré durante todo el día. Ahora ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

- No lo olvidaré, lo juro – se bajó del lavamanos y se empinó un poco para besarlo en los labios, llegaba justo – Hasta el próximo mes.

- Hasta el próximo mes – Ginny salió del baño.

Harry la miró estaba increíblemente hermosa más que ninguna mujer que había conocido, la observó marcharse y acarició con sus manos sus labios, cerró los ojos intentando guardar ese sabor hasta el próximo mes. Finalmente había sido capaz de reconocer lo que intentó negar tanto tiempo lo que no había sido capaz de decir cuando estuvieron juntos. Y sintió como el amor fluía por sus venas, si definitivamente eso era amor eterno.

Ginny se acostó en su cama incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el beso que acababa de compartir con Harry ¿cuántos besos había compartido con su novio?, infinitos pero ninguno se igualaba a lo que acababa de ocurrir ninguno era capaz de expresar ni mucho menos mostrar lo que ese beso había significado. Era un estúpida había intentado acostarse con su novio como si el cuerpo de otro hombre fuera capaz de borrar lo que Harry una vez había marcado como suyo, sí definitivamente ella era de él y ni el tiempo ni las distancias serían capaces de borrar lo que sentían. Acarició con sus manos sus labios ahí estaba la prueba más concreta de que le pertenecía sólo bajo él su cuerpo había logrado despertar, su novio la había llamado fría pero ella no era fría era sólo que su fuente de calor era otra persona. El próximo mes pensó…si el próximo mes nuevamente comenzarían a vivir, Harry tenía razón ese beso si se llamaba beso esperanza.

**Hola a todos!!**

**Aquí vengo yo con este pequeño One.-shot que nació de mi imaginación. A mi gusto lo encontré muy lindo y tierno ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? Me encanta su opinión, en serio y prometo responderle a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Otra cosa prometo actualizar mis historias lo más pronto posible es sólo que no he tenido mucho tiempo pero pronto mis otras dos historias tendrán capítulos, no se preocupen las terminaré.**

**La U me colapsa. Bueno, eso es todo. **

**Ahora sí, adiós.**

**Cariños, Naty.**


End file.
